Birds of a Feather
by Karleigh-Q
Summary: Avelina comes to Camelot to work underneath Gaius as a Physician. When she gets there she sees some familiar faces, as well as some new ones. *AU of Season 5* *I Suck a Summaries. If you can write me a better one PLEASE do!*
1. In the Beginning

Avelina

I walk up to my father, where he is sitting around the camp fire. He is telling an animated story to some of the younger children in our group, making them laugh. Despite his gruff appearance, he's always had a soft spot for the younger ones in our group.

"At last Jack Frost sent the snow away, and then the happy birds wanted to thank Robin so they made him a little red waistcoat, which he still wears. That is why he is now called Robin Redbreast."(1) My father finished with a flourish, making the children laugh even harder at his silly antics. Even I couldn't hold back a giggle, his story reminding me of simpler days, when my only worry was if the boys were going to chop off my braids. My father turned to look at me, giving me a tender look that he only reserves for me. "Hello, my beautiful Bird."

"Hello Dadai (2), I have something important I need to speak with you about." His face went serious in a second, worry and angry hinting in his caring brown eyes. He stood up to his full height, reminding me why I wasn't yet married.

"No one touched you did they?" I placed my hand on his arm and shook my head insistently, before sitting down next to where he had been telling stories. The children were wise enough to run to their mothers when my father's temper started to flair. His temper is famous across the five kingdoms as being both volatile and merciful. "Then what is it?"

"I think, when we get to Careleon, I want to stay there." To say he looked stunned would be an understatement. He looked as if I had punched him in the gut. "I want to settle down, fall in love, and maybe even start a family. I can't do that if I'm traveling with the caravan all the time and you're scaring away everyone I meet."

"I'll find you a husband who lives with us. You can start a family here"

"A husband with who? Aldwyn? He's over sixty. What about Cadan? Six is a great year to be married." Without my notice, I had started to stand up in my anger and was now towering over my father, despite his being almost a foot taller than me, "Or what about one of the boys my age? They come back to camp drunk every night." I was so upset that I hadn't noticed him slowly standing until he was towering over me with a furious look.

"Remember who you are talking to." He bellowed, making me cower into myself. Father rarely yelled at me, and when he did, he was something to be feared. I bowed my head in shame.

"I'm sorry Dadai." He nodded and then motioned for us to sit again. We sat in silence for several minutes. The more time that went by, the more disheartened I became.

"I don't want to lose you Avelina." He touched my face lightly, making me smile gently, "You're all I have left. I need you to be safe."

"I know Dadai." I tried to stop my face from falling in disappointment, "I love you." I started to stand up, so that I could go back to my tent and sleep. I was stopped in my tracks by my father's voice.

"This will make you happy?" It was now my turn to be speechless. I turned back around and nodded slowly and walked back over to join him by the fire again. He took my hand and brought it up and kissed it with his chapped lips, "I only want you happy." He heaved a great sigh, "I know you haven't been happy as of late." I opened my mouth to deny his statement, but he cut me off, "You are a beautiful girl, just like your mother. I only want you to be safe." I nodded slowly, wondering how this was going to play out, "Would you be willing to compromise?" Once again, I gave him a slow nod, "My very good friend Gaius lives in Camelot as the Court Physician. Would you be willing to go live in Camelot instead of Careleon?" Instead of bothering with a nod or any words, I simply threw my arms around his neck and gave him a large hug.

"Thank you Dadai!"(2) I kissed his cheek, my lips being scratched by his rough beard, "You have made me so happy."

"Yes, well, I expect grandchildren out of this Avelina!" He told me with a sideways look, which made me blush enough to blend in with my ginger hair.

It's been six months since I first asked father for permission to stay behind in Camelot. We've made stops in Careleon, Mercia, and some smaller lands by the sea. It's our normal route, but as the anticipation of my new adventure was building, the trip seemed to take forever.

Finally, the crystal white stone of Camelot came into view and my heart jumped in my chest. My father has been acting even surlier than usual the closer we came to Camelot, snapping at the smallest things. No one has said anything about my leaving, because they're too afraid of what will happen if they do.

Entering the market wasn't any different than any other visit to the Citadel. The sights and sounds of Camelot haven't changed since the last time we were here. There are still knights patrolling the streets, looking for crooks, while merchants sell their wares, everything from sweetmeats and pastries to silks from the east, in the streets. Normally, I'd be with them, selling herbs from across the sea to local healers, but today father dressed me in a brand new dress: a forest green over-dress with cream lacing and trim, over top of a brand new chemise. One of the other ladies in the group even braided my hair into a braid that is much too complicated to wear every day, but is great to make a first impression. Father decided I had to look like a proper lady when I met his friend Gaius. He said that if I expected to work in the castle, I needed to look the part of a proper lady.

Now we're standing in front of a door which is labeled 'Court Physician' and my nerves are starting to set in. Father knocks firmly on the door and a muffled 'Come in' is heard through the door. We enter the infirmary and I'm shocked at how cluttered it is. I didn't know what I was expecting, but I guess I was expecting different from a royal physician. I would think he would have someone who would do the cleaning for him.

A hunched over man who looks to be well into his sixties, maybe beyond, is examining something on the work table and it's several minutes before he looks up at us. When he does he greets my father fondly.

"Cathal, it's fantastic to see you again." Gaius greeted, shaking my father's hand firmly. "I wasn't expecting you again this early. Usually you don't come to Camelot for another month."

"Yes, well, we got chased out of Gawent. May I introduce you to my daughter, Avelina." He gestured to me, and I gave a curtsy, just as I had been taught by my mother as a child.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir."

"Pleasure to meet you as well, my dear." He told me with a kindly smile, "Cathal always talks about you with pride." I couldn't help but blush at that, looking down at my feet shyly.

"'Lina, why don't you let Gaius and I talk for a few minutes?" I just nodded, before walking over to study the titles of the Physician's many books. He must've inherited some of these books from previous physicians because I've never seen anyone with this many books in one place (3). I could spend the next three years reading his books, and still never finish them all. I ran my hand over one of the spines, feeling the cool leather under my fingers and just wanted to grab one of the books, even though they didn't belong to me, and start reading. Luckily, before I could act on these urges, Father called me back over.

"Avelina, I'm afraid I already have an apprentice, and he would be quite bereft if I fired him for no reason." Gaius told me. I gave him a small smile, but was trying my best to resist the urge to cry. "Fortunately," I looked back up at the elderly man and he was wearing a kind smile, "My bones are getting a little too old to be walking back and forth from the castle and the lower town every day." I nodded my head slowly, not sure whether it would be appropriate to laugh or protest, however, Gaius continued before I had to make such a decision, "My apprentice is also a servant in the castle, so he doesn't have time to do deliveries for me, so if you'd be like to set up a small herb shop in the lower town, I'd be more than willing to help you, in exchange for your seeing to my patients there." Decorum be damned, I threw my arms around Gaius' neck and gave him a tight hug, which I usually reserve only for my father.

"Thank you so much sir!" I released Gaius a moment later, having realized exactly what I was doing to him and how inappropriate it was.

"There's one flaw in this plan." My father said, making both of us turn to him, "Where are you going to live? You can't live here. And you don't have anywhere else to go." I nearly began to cry at that. Everything had been so been so perfect.

"I believe I have an idea." Gaius told us, before walking out of the room, leaving my father and I stunned and confused.

"This is so perfect Gaius!" I exclaimed, spinning around in the bedroom of the house Gaius had found for me to work and live in, "Where did you find it?"

"It used to be Queen Guinevere's home. I told her that I needed a location for a new herbalist and healer in the lower town and she was more than willing to volunteer it."

"That was so kind of her. I can't believe how amazing this place is." There was a large front room, with large bright windows, that let in lots of natural light, and a tiny fire place in the corner. A half-wall separated the front room from the bedroom, which was big enough to hold a single bed and a small cupboard. To many people it would just be another tiny house, but to me it's my first permanent home.

"Guinevere was excited about the idea of the lower town having a healer of their very own. She told me to tell you that anything you need will be made available to you."

"I promise, as soon as I begin to make money, I'll start paying my way." I tried to wipe the smile off my face, in order to portray how serious I was being, but I just couldn't. I was too happy.

"I'll have Merlin go out and collect herbs with you a few days a week, just so you can get used to where the common herbs are located." I smiled at the aging physician.

"Gaius, I'll never be able to thank you enough." I told him with a brief hug, "Never."

"Cathal gave you the highest recommendations. Prove him right, and you won't need to." He told me, before walking out the door.

Merlin

I hate hunting. Killing poor innocent animals, just to remind ourselves that we're at the top of the food chain is not a civilized sport, as Arthur has tried to convince me on several occasions. All it's just organized bullying. So I'll say it again: I hate hunting.

I walk into Gaius and I's chambers after returning an overnight trip with Arthur. I didn't expect him to be in his chambers, because this is the time that he usually does his rounds in the lower town, but there he was, leaning over one of his books with the magnifying glass he had to start using a year ago.

"I didn't expect to see you here." I told him, and he looked up with a smile.

"I see you managed to return unscathed this time."

"I never thought I'd say this, but I'm beginning to miss the excitement of rebel sorcerers and enemy armies. Just being Arthur's servant is boring without the slight chance that I could use my magic to turn someone into a frog."

"Well, I need you to go to the lower town and introduce yourself to the new healer there." Gaius told me, "You're busy with Arthur and I'm too old to be walking back and forth every day. So Guinevere and I hired someone new."

"Who is he? Do I know him?" I asked, wondering who could be replacing me as Gaius' apprentice.

"Her name is Avelina, and she's the daughter of a merchant friend of mine. She was the healer of their group and been trained in all five nations." He said, before giving me the eyebrow, "I'm not replacing you Merlin." I breathed a sigh of relief. If I wasn't destined to work beside Arthur, I could see myself as a healer. I had always hoped that Gaius had as well. "I need you to show her around the woods so that she knows where the best herbs grow. You might be able to learn a little from her."

"I'll probably go collecting tomorrow morning. I can bring her with me."

"Excellent. She lives in Guinevere's old home."

Avelina

I'm stacking the herbs that I've brought from the caravan on an old shelf in my new home. I'm pretty well stocked for a few months, a least as far as rare herbs go, but I'll have to go and find some of the local herbs. I opened one of my note books, looking for the herbs that grow fruitfully in this area, and then checking my stock for what I needed to gather. I made a quick list of Comfrey, Sticklewort, Marigold, Heart of the Cross, and Bogbean, (4) hoping that all of the plants would be in season.

Gaius said he was going to send his apprentice to help me look. He's done so much for me that I'll never be able to thank him. I can only hope I can do a good job for him. Now that some of the excitement had worn down, doubt was starting to settle in. My father trusts me to take care of myself, Gaius trusts me as an acting physician, and the Queen trusts me to care for her people. What if I'm not good enough?

I was yanked out of my self-doubt by a heavy knock on my door. I walked over to the door to introduce myself to whoever was dropping by. My new neighbors, as well as the knights on patrol in the lower town, have been stopping by to introduce themselves all day, excited at the prospect of something new to gossip about.

Standing on the other side of the door was a man, probably my age, but maybe a few years older. He was dressed in brown trousers, a Pendragon-red tunic, and a faded leather jacket. Wrapped around his neck was a blue neckerchief that looked as if it had seen several better years. His brilliant blue eyes were staring at me with a wide-eyed gaze and gaping mouth. After a few seconds of silence, I opened the door farther and greeted the strange man.

"Hello, can I help you?" I asked which seemed to snap him out of whatever daze he was in. He shook his head, before giving me a charming smile, which made me a little weak in the knees.

"Yes, Hello, I'm Merlin." He said with a clumsy bow, "Gaius sent me to help you find herbs."

"Oh, you're his apprentice?" I asked, brightening up and opening the door fully, welcoming him in, "It's so nice to meet you. My name is Avelina."

"Umm, it's nice to meet you." He told me with another knee-weakening smile, "Do you know what kind of herbs you'll need to stock up on?" I picked up my list from the table and handed it to him. Our fingers touched briefly and it made my hand tingle after I pulled my hand away.

"Do you think we can get all of these in the woods, or will I need to buy some of them?"

"The marigold is rare this time of year, but everything else I can find easy." Merlin told me with a bright smile. I smiled back, before grabbing the sky blue cloak my mother gave me, wrapping it tightly around my shoulders, and followed Merlin out the door.

Merlin

I knocked on the door of the home where I had spent several afternoons with Gwen and Elyan, before he was knighted and she was crowned queen and Arthur king. Back when destiny seemed like something that was far into the future, instead of the present. My memories were assaulting me as I knocked on the worn wooden door, listening to the light footsteps from the inside. The door was opened just a crack and I got a peak of the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen.

She was short and thin, but not in the way of some of the courtiers. Instead, it just looked as if she couldn't gain all the weight she should. Her skin was pale, looking even paler because of her flaming red hair, braided down her back, and striking green eyes.

Her dress was loose and a deep green with a white chemise underneath. It was quite similar to the dresses that Gwen used to wear as a serving girl; well-made and high quality, but not of the latest fashions. I was shaken out of my stupor by the girl's melodic voice, greeting me from inside her house. I gave her, what felt like a manic smile, but hopefully came across otherwise, and gave her an exaggerated bow, like the silly ones I give when I'm teasing Arthur.

"Yes, Hello, I'm Merlin." I stammered out, sounding like an idiot. "Gaius sent me to help you gather herbs." She gave me a brilliant smile at this, opening her door wider to welcome me inside the house.

"Oh, you're his assistant?" I gave a brief nod, but she had her back to me, so didn't see it. I was about to answer verbally, when she spoke before I could, "It's so nice to meet you. My name is Avelina." Avelina. That's so beautiful. And it suits her so well. But instead of telling her either of these things, I just responded with an uncomfortable smile and a 'nice to meet you.'

"Do you know what kind of herbs you'll need to stock up on?" I asked, fearing another awkward silence. Avelina picked up a piece of parchment up off the table in the middle of the room and handed it to me with a flourish. Our fingers touched for only a second before they were quickly pulled away. My magic seemed to jolt at her touch, but I ignored the tiny jump.

"Do you think we can get all of these in the woods, or will I need to buy some of them?" She asked me, jolting me out of my musings. I looked down at the list and found it to be fairly straight forward.

"The Marigold is rare this time of year, but everything else I can find easy." I told her, hoping it didn't sound as if I was boasting. I gave her a bright smile, hoping that would relieve some of the pratness of my words. It must've worked, because she sent me a large smile, before grabbing her cloak and throwing it over her shoulders. On closer inspection, the cloak appeared to be the same type that all the druids wore, but that's impossible. I put the thought out of my head and followed her out of the door.

_AN:_

_I apologize __**SUPER-DUPER **__amounts for how much Avelina seems like a __Mary-Sue__. Please stick with me. I've never been good at introduction and lead-in. Once the story gets started, this will go away! _

_1. The Story he's telling is How Robin got his Red Breast (Link on my Profile)_

_2. "Dadai" is the informal form of Father in Welsh (Daddy) Formal Form is "athair" _

_3. The Printing Press was invented between 1436-1450, so in the 5__th__ century, when the Arthurian legends take place, all books would've been written by hand and very rare._

_4. Links for the Herbs and their uses are on my profile._


	2. Getting to know Each other

**Ch. 2**

**Getting to know Each other**

_AN: Really Long wait for a really short chapter... Sorry!_

* * *

Avelina

Merlin and I walked peacefully into the woods, and I couldn't help but inhale deeply. I'd always loved the smell of the forest; the earthy blend of different herbs and plants, each one with a different use and purpose. The aroma was so calming that I almost forgot that Merlin was with me, until he began to talk, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"So, why did you decide to settle in Camelot?" He asked. I opened my mouth to answer, but he cut me off, "You were living with merchants before, right? Gaius said that you'd trained in all the kingdoms so you must've seen everywhere,"

"Merlin!" I cut off his questioning, already being able to tell that, if I didn't, he would keep going until I did, "Which question would you like me to answer?" I asked with a giggle. My giggle turns into a full laugh when I notice his blush.

"Sorry, I'm not good around new people." Our eyes met for a moment, before we both laughed. I feel that Merlin and I could be good friends, simply because he can laugh at himself. "Arthur never lets an opportunity to remind me of this slide."

"Arthur who?" I asked, generally confused. I only know of one Arthur, although I suppose there could be more than one in Camelot.

"King Arthur." Merlin told me, before bending down to pick a sprig of comphry. The nonchalant way he said this confused me even more.

"You know King Arthur? How?"

"Avelina! Which question would you like me to answer first?" He teased, making me blush and laugh at the joke. "To answer your question, yes, I do. I'm his man-servant" His chest seemed to puff with pride at this, and I had to hold back a giggle.

"You're the Physician's assistant and the King's Man-servant? I'm very impressed." I told him. It wasn't until after I realized what I said, that I realized it could be taken as inappropriate. Merlin didn't seem to take it this way however, instead laughing at the comment.

"Don't be too impressed. I'm not a very good servant, or a very good physician."

"I'm sure that's not true. You would be out of a job if you weren't good at what you did."

"Gaius took me on when I was fifteen because my mother asked him to. I think he keeps me around because I can climb up the stairs so he doesn't have to." He barked a laugh at that, giving one of his knee-weakening smiles, making me giggle.

"Well, seeing as I've only got a job because he didn't want to walk to the lower town anymore, that's a possibility." I joked, making Merlin laugh, "So you're a shoddy physician, but you must be a good servant or the King would fire you. Surely, there are other servants who could take your place?"

"Well, I've been working for Arthur for around ten years. When I first met him, no one, including myself, wanted to work for him. I only got the job because I saved his life at a feast and it is supposedly an honor to serve the prince, no matter how big an ass he is."

"My father has met the King a few times and always speaks highly of him. He can't be that bad." I questioned, urging Merlin to continue with his story. His voice was very soothing. It's soft and clear, with just enough of a lilt to it that I can tell that he isn't originally from the city. (1)

"Well, he isn't now, but before, the term 'Spoiled Prince' didn't even begin to describe him. At first, he kept me around so he could bully me, but after a while we became friends, although he'd never admit it."

"Well, you may not be good at washing floors, but you must be good at something." I told him gently, giving him a small smile, which he returned. His face seemed to always be smiling, which made me happy.

"I think perhaps I'll agree." He told me with a secretive glint in his eyes. We spent the rest of the day searching for the herbs that I needed and that Merlin had been sent to gather, eating some of the berries we found in the woods, and just getting to know each other. I told him about traveling around with my father, wanting to settle down and start a family, and learning some of my healing from druids in Gawant. He told me about growing up in Ealdor, his life in Camelot, and some of the juicer bits of court gossip. Before we knew it, the sun was going down, and Merlin had escorted me back to my door, both of our bags bulging with fresh herbs.

"Thank you so much. I had a lovely time." I told him with a shy smile. He smiled back, which made me blush.

"Me too." We stood in silence for a moment, while he seemed to be struggling with something. "Maybe you would want to come up to the castle tomorrow for lunch?" He was blushing while he asked, but had a hopeful look on his face.

"Really?" I asked, blushing myself.

"Yeah, I'm sure I could steal something from the kitchens." He told me, which made me tilt my head in confusion, "Trust me, you do not want to eat Gaius' cooking." This made both of us laugh. "So I'll meet you in Gaius' chambers at the first bell? I have to serve Arthur his lunch." I smiled widely at him, before nodding my head.

"That sounds perfect. I can't wait." I told him, blushing the same bright ginger as my hair. He gave me a smile and my knees went a little bit weak.

"Well then, Good Night Milady." He stated with an exaggerated bow. It was just a silly parody on the courtesans we'd been teasing all day. I decided to play along with his joke and fanned my skirt out in a deep curtsy.

"And to you Milord." I giggled, before opening my door and slipping inside. I could hear his laughter from the other side and it made butterflies dance in my stomach.

* * *

Merlin

After dropping off my bag in Gaius' chambers, I sprinted across the castle to get Arthur ready for bed. I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face, despite the fact that I was late again and was sure to get a goblet to the head for it.

Luckily, when I finally arrived, Gwen was still there. She was sitting on the still made-up bed reading a book and hadn't yet gone to her own attached chambers to allow Sefa to help her change into her nightclothes yet, which meant I wasn't too late tonight, but that didn't seem to mean anything to Arthur.

"Merlin, are you unable to be on time, or were you in the tavern?"

"Sorry Sire, I was doing chores for Gaius." I told him, walking over to the wardrobe to pull out his nightshirt, trying to conceal some of my embarrassment. Gwen looked up at the mention of the court physician and gave me a puzzling look.

"Shouldn't Avelina be helping him?" She asked, placing her book in her lap. I smiled at the mention of the new healer and hoped that neither Gwen nor Arthur noticed.

"She was with me. We spent the day in the forest and I showed her where the most common herbs grow." I replied, handing Arthur his nightshirt from behind the changing screen.

"So what's she like?" Gwen asked, "I've been meaning to go down and meet her, but with everything that's going on, I just haven't had the chance." I couldn't help but blush at this, and, once again, hoped that they wouldn't notice. I won't deny that I've struck a fast friendship with Avelina. In fact, I was having feelings similar to what I hadn't felt in years; not since Freya and I spoke of mountains and wildflowers in Camelot's catacombs. However, to avoid suspicion from the two royals, I thought very closely about what I was going to say.

"She's very smart." That's a safe statement, "She's studied herb-lore in every kingdom from Din Eityn to Dumnonia(2). Honestly, she knows more about the uses of pine needles for abrasions then I could ever hope to. (3)"

"Be careful Merlin. Keep talking like that and someone could think that you're in love." Arthur joked, coming from behind the changing screen in his nightclothes. "I'd pity the poor girl who ended up with you as a husband." Gwen sent her husband a disapproving look from across the room. It was a look which said, _'Arthur is in trouble_.' (Unfortunately for me, those looks are always followed closely by '_Merlin is beaten black and blue during training.'_)

"I don't know, I think Merlin would make a wonderful husband." Gwen defended, "He could provide for her and is well established, not to mention good looking, kind, and generous."

"Gwen, I appreciate that, but I don't have time for a wife." At this, both the king and queen looked at me expectantly as I began to edge closer to the door, "I already have Arthur to take care of, and Gods knows that that is a full-time job." I joked, before turning and sprinting out the door. Behind me I could hear Gwen's giggles and the clatter of a goblet hitting the ground.

* * *

_A/N:_

_I know it seems like I'm rushing the beginning of their relationship, and I am kinda. How they got together is not the big story. It's an AU of season five, so we have to hurry up to get to season five._

_(1)If you listen to Colin when he acts, he does a great English accent, but every once and a while, his Irish accent comes through. I decided that this is just because he's technically not from Camelot, so why would he have the same accent as everyone there?_

_(2) Din Eityn: About as far north in Britain as one could go in 550, which is when Arthur ruled Anglia. Dumnonia: About as far South in Britain as one could go_ _in 550, which is when Arthur ruled Anglia. Link on Profile._

_(3) Just like Merlin, I have no clue if pine needles were ever used for abrasions. It sounds good though._


End file.
